Make It Hurt
by VampbaitInfinity
Summary: Nudge's sexual dreams about Iggy are forced out of her and Iggy wants to know her view on them. And he doesn't take no for an answer. NudgexIggy Niggy Lemons OF COURSE! YOU KNOW HOW I ROLL! :P
1. Secret

**Author's P.O.V.**

The flock all reclined in various ways on the tattered old couch of their home, laughing merrily at the characters flitting across the screen. It was late evening, about three minutes til six. Max lay across Fang's lap, Angel at her feet and covering her grin with her tiny palm. Gazzy sat crosslegged on the center cushion, his elbows braced on his knees as he bit his lower lip in anticipation of the next explosion of that silly old road runner. Nudge had her knees curled up to her chest, her hands beneath her bottom to keep her panties from being exposed in her pleated skirt.

"What's everyone still doing in here? I thought my food was so tantalizingly delicious and filling you all needed a nap.", Iggy said as he entered the room with an fake insulted expression.

"Who said that?", Fang asked, not yet taking his dark eyes from the screen.

"_You_ specifically.", Iggy retorted, smirking at Fang's grunt.

"Well, we _were_ all gonna hit the sack...and then my show came on.", Gazzy explained, his eyes wide and hardly blinking.

_"I see. SO we all are going to watch t.v.?", Iggy said incredulously._

Nudge looked up at him," You could sit with us, Iggy. It could be fun!", she smiled sweetly.

"Yeah, Iggy! You can listen!", Angel chimed in, pulling him over to the empty spot on the couch next to Nudge.

"Yeah yeah okay! Ya don't have to use your muscles on me, Angel.", he laughed, sitting down and putting his a foot up onto the space on the couch in front of Nudge and the other onto the coffee table._i_

"_Igneous! _Put your feet down right now!", Max reprimanded, he could somehow tell that she was wagging her finger at him. He sighed, leaning back with his arms behind his head.

"Why? The couch is dirty anyways and the table hasn't been cleaned since we got here."

"True.", all of the others interjected, laughing in unison as the Road Runner jumped watched the Coyote plummet off of the cliff, 50's big band theme music coming on and ending the episode. Everyone stood up, stretching and yawning.

"Alright everyone! Bed time!", Max called, picking up Angel as she went who in turn cuddled up to her. Fang and Gazzy were already halfway up the stairs and Iggy didn't seem as though he was going anywhere.

"Goodnight you guys.", Nudge said, her voice not even slightly groggy.

"Do you not want to come to bed because of you weird nightmares?", Angel blurted out, taken aback by her mortified expression.

"What nightmares?", Max questioned, looking down at Nudge who's cheeks were rapidly flushing.

"N-nothing, Max! It's nothing! Just...ya' know-randomness!", she quickly defended, waving her hands in front of herself in a nonchalant manner.

"Um, okay then. We're all here if you wanna talk about it. Night!", she said, walking off to put Angel to bed.

Iggy barely moved. Nudge, beside herself, found that him being there at the moment made her blush all the more prominent. At that moment, she was more than happy that he was blind. His natural calm also made it easier for her to figure out what to say or do next. That is, until the tension thickened and sky rocketed with his next words.

"So. What was your dream about?"

Her stomach was boiling just as fast as it was dropping.

"_Well?_", he pressed, his eyes flickering over in her direction, seemingly looking right into hers.

"U-um..."

"What's wrong, Nudge? You are usually the one who never wants to withhold what you think? Why are you starting now?", he sighed, sitting up to give her his full attention, her eyes wide and frightened.

"I...I'm not hiding anything, if that's what you mean. I just don't really want to talk about it.", she said, wringing her hands in her lap and her dark tresses falling from behind her ears and into her face.

"With me?", he inquired.

"N-no! Well, yes but-"

"_Yes?_", he cut her off, his eyes widening with hurt.

"I mean no! I just...I couldn't tell you anyways! It's too embarrassing!", she exclaimed, covering her face with her hands and curling into her lap.

"Nudge...", he said, his voice deep and gentle. He reached out for her and softly pulled her hands from her face, his face honest and trusting. "Tell me. I want to help."

And in that moment, she knew she could not deny him the truth with him leaning in so close and his delicate scent swarming her senses. Her hands went limp in his grasp and her mouth began to move on it's own accord.

"I have been having dreams about you.", she blurted out, realized what she'd said, and clapped her hands over her mouth.

"...", Iggy was at a loss for words, his pale blue eyes wide with shock.

"I shouldn't have said anything.", the caramel skinned girl mumbled miserably. After a moment, he cleared his throat, causing her to jump and glance at him through her fingers.

"What happened...in the dreams, I mean. Did I do something-something bad?", his voice was strained, his wings itching beneath his skin in anticipation of her answer.

"Um, I don't-", his sudden glare caught her off guard and she blurted out the truth.,"-You were raping me."

"...what?", he said after a long pause, his expression somewhere between disbelief and embarrassment. She peeked at him again through her fingers. She was more than surprised at Iggy's stark red face neck and ears.

"Y-you were raping me.", Nudge repeated, her lips feeling the slightest bit more moistened at the memory.

"And...you liked it, huh.", he assumed, turning to her again. She didn't respond.

"How did I do it?", Iggy's reddish-blonde hair had long since fallen into his eyes, his eyes fixed on her face as she looked around the room, seemingly searching the room for answers.

"Well...you, like, tied me up and...tied cloth over my eyes and...and over my mouth too. And a leash around my neck...and you did..._things_.", she admitted, biting her lips to hold back the words and emotions that threatened to escape her.

"Anything else, Nudge?", Iggy's voice was husky, deep like the rare time when he was angry. She felt terrible that she had angered him. And yet her name on his tongue made her insides melt. She knew that something was coming, his overwhelming blush long gone.

"I...I should go, Iggy. This is something that I just should have hid from Angel better.", she started to stand up but he abruptly pulled her back to sit down and held her knee in a strong grasp, his face lowered and expression unreadable.

"Tell me.", he stated, leaving no room for an argument. She tensed at his assertive behavior, something she would normally expect from Fang, but denied him an answer no longer.

"...you were really, really rough. And you did alot of strange...complicated positions, humiliated me, and made me beg all at the same time.", she whispered, her heart thundering in her chest with each passing second.

And just as she thought the worst was over...

"Did you like it, Nudge?"

She froze, he inner voice screaming at her not to answer, to run, to make an excuse. Anything to preserve her pride. But that hand, _his_ hand upon her knee held her down like no other force could. And so, unable to flee, she stayed silent.

"Nudge. _Answer me."_

However, she could not. Her tongue was too big, her lips to clumsy. She could just stare at the far wall as her body began to tremble. His eyes narrowed, an angry frown staining his flawless face. She could sense his rising temper, especially since his hand on her knee had slowly began to squeeze tighter.

"This is your last chance to tell me.",he leaned up close to her ear, his lips against it making her yelp."Or, I'll find out on my own."

**(OOOOOkay! Well this is dedicated to my friend Lorene and, though I am tired ALL the time, I shall finish! XD) (Review!)**


	2. Resist My Reality

**Author's P.O.V.**

Poor Nudge's heartbeat rattled her entire body, becoming more violent with every passing moment that his palm lay open on her much smaller knee. He was expecting an answer from her, his blank but intense gave fixed exactly on her face-this made her wonder if he was truly blind. The young man's expression had turned dark and brooding and this made him look much more like the intense Fang than the sweet and sarcastic Iggy she always knew.

"It seems as though you aren't going to tell me anytime soon, so I guess I'll just have to persuade you.", Iggy purred, suddenly very close to her ear. She jumped at this new information, stole a glance at him, and immediately regretted it. His already hazy eyes seemed to bore into her own, their beryl depths becoming dark and dangerous.

Her lips began to tremble lightly, emitting a soft squeak of surprise when his gripping left hand began a slow journey up her thigh. Iggy leaned in close to her ear, gently stroking her hair with his right hand. Nudge did not know what was coming, but her bird instincts were keeping her rooted in place. The male seemed to go grow even bigger in her eyes. Though he couldn't see her, he could taste the fear and anxiety coming rolling off of her in tense, thick waves.

Iggy's teeth began to itch, his canines aching to touch her ocher skin. Nudge looked down at his ashen hand gliding over her bare thigh: back and forth, back and forth. This was his pattern; each soft stroke of his palm against her bare thigh, each causing more goosebumps to rise upon her delicate skin. Her senses were on high alert again as the hand that had been stroking her ebony locks suddenly interlaced within her hair and pulled, eliciting a strangled cry from the voluptuous teen. This cry was cut short by a muffled wail, caused by Iggy's mouth connecting with her neck.

"A-ah!", her cries were muffled my her own hand, afraid of what the others might say when Angel read her thoughts and blurted her feelings toward Iggy to them all. She would never be able to face them again.

His teeth molded against her flesh, feeling the rapid thud of her pulse against his tongue as he ravaged her neck. Her own teeth sank into her hand to suppress the breathy vocals coming from her. Nudge screwed her eyes shut and braced herself against the couch cushions as he worked his teeth deeply into her flesh, holding her firmly in place by her hair. The pale hand on her thigh began to massage rough patterns into her, gliding between her tightly clenched knees like it was nothing.

He gripped her inner thigh, loving the pliability and softness that it offered. Releasing her neck, he leaned back a bit and snaked his other hand around back and under her arm, effectively grasping one of her large breasts in his hand. the last time he had _seen_ her, her breasts couldn't have been anywhere near this bountiful! They scarcely fit into his hands! His mouth began to water and he roughly fondled her tawny mounds while her chest heaved in the effort not to scream.

"You're so warm, Nudge. And your still shaking? How cute. It seems as though you like being punished.", he growled, roughly nipping her shoulder.

She, however could not answer. The intense moment was almost suffocating and she found that she could not-or simply _would not _fight- against him. Her teeth had long since captured her bottom lip and she held it firmly as as to not wake the rest of the flock. His hands greedily kneaded her buxom breasts through her over-sized white shirt. Her breaths came out in harsh pants; Iggy picked her up and plopped her down into his lap, slipping his hands beneath her shirt and hungrily grabbing onto her lace clad breasts, tracing his pinkies along her cleavage.

Beneath her, she could feel him hardening. The sensation of a part of a man she had never known -hot, hard, _naughty-_ pressing upward into the most sensitive part of her body was the one thing that let a shrill, wanton moan burst from her lips and a deep satisfaction need start to flare in her womanhood. Iggy's lips curled into a wicked smile, his hands completely releasing his prey. She slumped in his lap, nearly falling forward off of the couch had it not been for his lithe hands coming out and grabbing her wrists. Unfortunately, the "almost" fall had hitched up her skirt in the back and now the soft, round and rather large backside that he lusted after even after only feeling it against his lap.

"You have a very lewd body for someone so virtuous.", he drawled into the tenderest part of her neck, a nasty grin creeping up over his lips at this new-found hot spot.

"Iggy...what are you doing?...What if Max sees this?",she whispered harshly between breathless pants. The next thing she knew she was off of the couch and in his arms, headed toward the door.

Opening the door with one hand and supporting her with the other,he leaned down to her ear and whispered," Than we'll just have to go somewhere more comfortable, huh?", and with that his wings exploded from the flesh of his back and he soared up into the sky. The sudden movement caused her to yelp slightly but by that time, they were already airborne. The wind whistling past her ear was almost orgasmic and her own wings twitched beneath her skin, aching to be free; she dared not disrupt whatever Iggy was doing, however. She knew better than to oppose him at this point.

Looking up at him, the moonlight cast a ghostly glow against the pale porcelain that was his skin. She examined him, his flawless skin and flaming locks, his murky blue eyes staring out at nothing. The lean muscles moving just below the surface of his skin and how his tanned feathers made him look like more of an angel than she had ever thought before. He truly was glorious in everything he did...she suddenly wondered what her tawny wings would look like against his, intertwined as if they were hands. She blushed lightly at the thought. Iggy landed at the doorway of the flock's tree house. He turned to "look" at Nudge, only folding his wings rather than putting them away all together.

"Want to tell me if you liked it? I'm still open to your answers.", he said saucily with a smirk.

"Iggy...-",she trailed off, wringing her hands nervously to bide time.

"Looks like I'm going to have to just find out for myself.", he cut in, kicking open the door and pushing her through. He locked the door behind himself and turned to her, almost tasting her anxiety and excitement. "Come here, Nudge."

She stayed frozen to the spot in the center of the room. The blind young man sighed and began to walk slowly and deliberately toward her. She let him come to her, too unsure to give a rebuttal. Her heart thumped loudly in her chest as he drew closer and closer, finally chest to chest with her and gazing down at where he knew her eyes were. She stared up at him feeling as if his eyes were truly seeing her, seeing into her. The sound of his wings snapping open snatched her attention and she watched in slight fear as he continued to guide her backwards, his wings like a barrier between her and the exit. Her calves brushed the wall and she stopped; Iggy's pelvis pressed her firmly against the wall. Nudge looked up at him, shadows cast across his entire face in the darkness.

Moonlight came in thin spotlights through the crevices in the ceiling. Though Iggy was blind, he could 'see' her. Through the faint touch of his pelvis against her lower stomach and his wingtips against her shoulders, he could sense her staring at him over her flushed,tawny cheeks. He could tell just how hot he was making her, how snugly her clothes seemed to fit against her curves. Then he reached out with both hands to _really _feel. She yelped and bit her lip, staring into the curtain of his wing as his hands grasped her breasts through her button down shirt. The feeling of his warm palms softly squeezing her tender breasts through her thin top made a dormant heat rise within her and onsume her entire being. Her bust heaved in his hands, makining it clear to him just how much she desired this. The heat emnating from her was almost intoxicating, her feminine scent urging him to prepare her.

Iggy invaded her space now, pressing his famished mouth against her temple and massaging her bountiful mounds, the soft gasps she made immobilizing her speech. Slowly, to savor this moment, he trailed his lengthy digits over the tell-tale bumps protruding from her blouse, loving her muffled yelp. With deft precision, the sightless incubus popped her buttons descretely and edged the garment away from her shoulder with just his fingertips. Nudge's body trembled heavily under his attentions. She absolutely swayed under every light brush of his fingers and every slight circular motion of his thumbs. Without warning, Iggy grasped her around the waist and turned her around to press her against the wall;He was careful of the tiny mirror just above her head.

"Have you ever masturbated, Nudge?", Iggy asked, caressing her hips as he did so.

She froze dead in mid breath and her skin immediately flushed. The irony in his question is that she had just considered doing so when the dream had ended and she'd awoken, soaking wet and her inner walls clenching. It had almost killed her to put her pride over her own pleasure as she rolled over that very night and clenched her moist thighs together in a effort to suppress her need.

But now...she need not to do so...now...her dream was infront of her-

and he wanted her as badly as she did _**him.**_

_**Damnit...This would be even harder to resist...but did she even want to resist him?**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>(sorry tha i'm cutting it short here but I need to catch some freakin' Z's. Be back with the rest ASAP!) (Please review!)<strong>_


	3. Impact

**Author's P.O.V.**

Nipping lightly at her doubly pierced ear, Iggy began to snake his warm palms beneath Nudge's blouse and over her taut and yet soft stomach. The shudder and soft moan she let out when those long digits danced over her hip bones made want to snatch off her garments and take her hard and fast against the wall. But no, he knew he had her in his grasp and wanted to savor every bit of delicious power and dominance he could.

"You haven't answered me.", he reminded her, never stopping his soft ministrations.

"I-I haven't...", she whimpered as he continued to stroke her sensitive hips, her womanhood throbbing along with her heartbeat.

"You don't sound too convinced. Is there something you wanna tell me, Nudge?", he breathed into her ear.

"No, I'm not lying. Just...-", she was cut off when his tongue lashed out against the spot beneath her ear.

"Yeah, you clearly want something. Just wish you'd tell me. It'd make this so much easier...Good thing I don't like doing anything the easy way.", She could hear the evident smirk in his voice, and much to her chagrin, this only excited her more. Her basic instincts were clouding her reason...whatever was left of it.

Without permitting her any time to interrupt him, he reached up and tore her shirt right down the middle. Something as brutish as this was quite out of his nature...minus the bombs and the current pursuit of said young lady. The dark-haired girl merely held her breath as to not let out any other obscene sounds. Burying her face into the wall, the blush upon her auburn cheeks flamed. The air went still with silence while white fibers from her shirt danced through the air around them and settled against their outstretched wings, buttons clattered against the wooden floorboards.

As forcefully as possible without breaking her neck, he pulled her face from the wall and toward his own, his free hand grasped her left breast tightly as he kissed her. His lips were cool against her scalding ones and he groaned softly at how pliable hers were. He couldn't help but let his tongue snake out from between his lips and flick against both of her full ones. They were just so plump and soft-he didn't think he could get enough! While sucking her bottom lip into his mouth, the blind bomber slipped his hand beneath her bra and grasped one of her bountiful, warm mounds.

He felt a hunger he had never known surface in his core, as she felt all her resiliency melt into a kind of amber liquid, much like her eye color, and begin to seep through her panties. Oh, how her pulse beat furiously against the wall. Nudge even welcomed his aggressive ministrations to her breast and lips. The sweet sensation of his tongue massaging her lips made her gasp heavily, allowing him access to her moist cavern. He took full advantage of this, beginning to roll her nipple between his fingers while wrestling her submissive tongue with his. By this point, he could almost feel how the raw lust that was boiling just beneath her skin.

"Turn around.", he commanded, unfastening her bra. She did as she was told, her eyes shut tightly in mild panic. Good thing he couldn't 'see' her. He snatched her bra from her body and immediately grasping her breasts in his eager hands. Brushing her sensitive nubs with his thumbs, he leaned into the dip of her shoulder and whispered against her neck," You look beautiful."

"What...?", she questioned, confused as to how he would know. Maybe there was more to his abilities than she knew. All these thoughts were halted when his soft lips trailed wet, sucking kisses against her sensitive neck and shoulder. He silently delighted in her sharp intakes of breaths and as he repeatedly marked her fragrant skin with his lovebites. She nearly screamed when he savagely bit her jugular, waves of primal pleasure surging through her body.

All types of obscene, kinky possibilities ran through her mind and she silently hoped that Angel would not somehow hear these thoughts. She didn't think she would ever be able to face the rest of the flock after Angel explained to them what she saw in Nudge's mind. Her worries melted away, however, the moment he pushed her breasts together and sucked both of her nipples into his mouth and sucked furiously, using his tongue to circle each individually and flick each one. The complete bliss of this action was only multiplied as his right hand darted down under her skirt and began to softly rub her through her midnight blue panties. She couldn't help the wanton cry of pleasure that crescendo-ed from her throat and against the mostly silent walls of the room.

"Oh, you're so wet already! Are you that soaked from me just playing with you...I wonder...", before she could fathom what he was saying, he dropped to his knees and yanked her panties down.

"Wait-n-n-naaaaa-AAAAAA!", she wailed, her hips bucking as his rather long tongue rapidly flicked out at her clit. He supported her weight by rapping his arms around her ass and taking the other from her breast and using it to softly grasp the back of one of her knees as she all but sat on his face. "Iggyyyyy...!"

He grinned devilishly at the sound of her unadulterated moans, growing hard as she grasped his fiery locks tightly. She braced herself on the wall above her head, biting her lip and then releasing it again as another lung straining moan was torn from her. When she dared to look down at what in the _hell _he was doing, she merely saw the impression of his head raised through the fabric of her skirt. Her breaths coming in strangled gasps, hips bucking and grinding against his hungry mouth, her thin and sharp fingers knotted painfully in his fiery locks-he could feel how badly she wanted him to dominate her now, the yearning so raw and delicious he could feel himself rise to full erection in less than a second.

Without thinking much of it, he took the hand that was holding her firm buttocks and snaked it between her tremor ridden legs. Slowly, to be sure she would feel every bit, he pushed his index finger into her tight passage. The auburn-skinned girl cried out with surprise and slight pain as he sheathed his finger in to the knuckle, wiggling it slightly. She choked on a breath when he pulled it almost all the way out and slammed it back in to the hilt, simultaneously sucking her clit as hard as he could. The pain and pleasure combined made such a sickening combination, she fell back against the wall, gripping it like it was her last breath. Nudge's inner walls clamped down around his digit each time it entered her while her pulse thudded against his lips. As her throat was becoming hoarse, she could feel some type of warmth gathering in her stomach. Feeling her inner walls clenching even tighter, he knew she was close-now was his time to finish her off like a champ.

"Nudge.",he got her attention before easing her down onto the floor. When she was seated, he grasped the straining button of his jeans. She eyes him with heavy but wary lids as he unbuttons his jeans and pulls them down, finally freeing his aching erection from the constrictive confines of his jeans. Her eyes widened at the sight of him, standing tall at his full glory; he couldn't help but growl as she eyed a bead of precum as it spilled from the head of his cock, traveling slowly down his shaft. He pulled her to himself, maneuvering one of her legs over his torso so that she straddled his chest. She faced his throbbing hard on quizzically as he suddenly pulled her back toward his face by her hips. She almost moaned again at the feeling of his skilled lips pressed against her dripping heat. Before he indulged in her, he bucked upwards toward her, gaining her attention as she braced herself on his strong thighs,"_Suck_."

Her eyes widened and then crossed lustily, her fingers curling in his jeans at the feel of his tongue tasting her from the source. She lay against his abs, his cock just inches from her lips. She doubted she could do what he'd asked-this doubt was silenced as a hard, stinging smack resounded in the room. Pain in her rear followed after and she bit her lip, somehow even _more_ aroused. "_I said suck_."

In her haste to comply, she grabbed his large member and, after much hesitation, wrapped her rosy lips around the head. He stiffened, the same hand he'd used to smack her ass grasping said cheek tightly in anticipation. On instinct, she let her tongue roam over the pliable flesh. The hand on her ass edged her on; warm saliva began to pool in her mouth as she eased her lips a bit further down his member, her opposite hand stroking him softly. In return, her began to lap up her sweet juices, returning to her pleasure center. Nudge groaned heatedly around Iggy's cock as he massaged her ass, engulfing her entire pussy in one long, hard suck. This action spurred her on rapidly as she suddenly began to bob her head while using her right hand to stroke the remaining five inches of his cock. With slight confidence at this point, she took in as much as she could and swirled her tongue around it, licking up and down the base of his member and coating it with a thick layer of her saliva.

He pushed his middle finger into her roughly and repeatedly, swirling his tongue around her swollen clit. He was loving how the way her ass bounced in his hands as she humped his face. He was only too happy to supply her with climax as she devoured his manhood. Though he was positive she had never given a blowjob before, she was a natural. She whined and moaned, feeling as if she were about to explode. The thought of her doing so all over his face sent her over the edge and Nudge's inner muscles clenched tightly around his middle finger her ass pressing heavily against his face. She screamed out with an intense orgasm that made her fingers and toes curl, his member still wedge between her lips. he continued pounding his finger in and out of her until her tremors subsided and she went slack against his body, her cunt drizzling her ecstasy along his chest.

He was nowhere near finished, though. He eased her onto the floor and hovered over her, taking a moment to kiss her deeply. As she tasted herself on hip lips, her walls spasmed again, making her let off a few more soft moans. Iggy took off his shirt, pulling her skirt off with it. In the moonlight that filtered through the window, she gazed at his perfect body. A small smile graced her lips as he seemed to admire her too, looking what seemed to be directly into her eyes as his hands roamed her body. They eventually stopped at her hips, almost teasingly gliding down to her thighs and wrapping them around his hips. Resting on his forearms, he kissed her again, easing his pelvis toward her. The girl gasped and flinched as she felt the large head of his cock press against her opening...

**(Yeah okay Okay I KNOW I have no right to be leaving cliffhangers like this but I have to go help a friend so I must leave it like this. :( I'm gonna work on some more tonight. I wrote this entire chapter yesterday so I have some inspiration. I'll do my best! And also, get ready for some of that good ole' hardcore fuckin'! ... 0_0 ...REVIEW!)**


	4. Punish Me

**Author's P.O.V.**

Multiple sensations wracked her entire body as his enormous cock pressed threateningly against her slick cunt. Her ragged breaths caught in her throat, her molten dark amber eyes widening with immense fear at his size. Iggy could sense her hesitance but knew they were both much too _ready _to stop at this point. He pressed onward, grasping her voluptuous hips in his smoldering palms. With the remaining energy she had after her last intense orgasm, she reached up to grasp his biceps, silently begging him with her eyes that she knew he could somehow see.

Without further hesitation, her thighs and forced his manhood into her tightness with a wet 'pop'. Her eyes bugged out of their sockets and her voice went hoarse in a silent scream. Immediately, she felt her innocence trickling warmly down her thigh and onto the floorboards. Nudge whimpered quietly, finally letting out her screams as he pulled out suddenly and slammed back in a few times. Though her cries of agony made his heart ache, he could not help his hips movements that spurred him deeper and deeper into her constrictive, soaking pussy. At this point, he knew he wouldn't be able to stop-Iggy figured he could at least speed up her pleasure.

"Brace yourself.", was all he could do to warn her as she stared up at him in tears. He pulled out until only the head remained inside and pushed her spread knees up to her chest before shoving his cock back deeply into her, feeling something just barely brush the his head;the feeling sent coils of pleasure into his stomach almost as much as the shameless moans that exploded from her upon impact.

"Nnnnnmmm! Iggy~!", she screamed out, throwing her head back in pure ecstasy at the feeling of him stretching her to the limit while simultaneously smacking his pelvis against her swollen clit, sending waves of pleasure surging up into her body. She closed her eyes tightly against the pleasure, holding even tighter to his biceps, somehow pulling herself up off of the floor and chest to chest with him as he hammered away at her opening with new fervor.

Wanting more leverage, wanting to feel even _more_ of her, the blind youth gasped her by her tiny waist and pulled her toward him into his lap, never once displacing his member. She hummed at the new found contact, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and pressing her bouncing breasts against his pecks as he started a quicker rhythm. He groaned low in his throat at the feeling if her large, round ass bouncing and smacking against his thighs and balls. Burying his face between her breasts, her left hand knotting in his hair, he rammed her as fast as he could while leaving lovebites along her cleavage line.

"Fuck! You're too tight!", he rumbled, biting harshly at her tender flesh. She moaned in response as she scratched her nails down his back. He grabbed two handfuls of her bountiful ass and ground his hips harshly into hers. She could feel that same familiar warmth from her prior orgasm begin to inflame her core. Her own hips began to grind in time with his strokes. They both were swept up in the bliss of their movements, his wings coming around her back in a brooding manner. He began to suck on her nipples, not once halting his assault on her slick passage.

Fatigue swept over her just as she felt her inner walls begin to spasm. He growled at the feeling of her tight channel coiling around him, not yet ready to let her the luxury of release. Holding her to his body, he stood up. Using the wall behind them as leverage and never letting go of her ass, he began to fuck her harder than ever. Her screams could surely be heard by the rest of the flock at this volume, but he didn't care. He_ wanted_ them to hear, wanted Fang and every other male out there to know that she was _his. _He wanted them all to know that he was the _**only**_ man alive that could satisfy her. And he proved it even more so by pounding her to a point that her eyes crossed and her voice hit a falsetto never reached before.

"_Iggy! I'm cumming!_", she wailed, digging her nails into the muscles of his back as she clamped down around his smoldering cock as he punished her wet heat even more brutally. At that moment he made impact with her cervix and multiplied her orgasm ten-fold. Her eyes rolled back in her head as she hit her peak, her tightness halting all possible movement of his member. She shuddered violently in orgasm as he ground and rocked her out of her spastic climax. She went slack in his grip, her body slumping against his muscular one in both awe and disbelief. "Iggy..."

"I know. I feel the same. We can talk about it more later, but right now...", he bucked up into her overly sensitive passage. Biting her lip against another shriek of pleasure, Nudge stared up at the fair face of her lover in both a skeptical and naughty way. "If you think you can handle it." He winked down at her in the same kinky manner as he eased her off of his manhood and onto the floor, pushing her into a doggy-style position.

"And Iggy?", she nearly whispered as he came up behind her and positioned himself.

"Yeah?", he said, leading his still hard cock toward her dripping pussy.

"This time, _make it hurt."_

* * *

><p><strong>(Hehehehehehheeehehehhe...So? :3 watcha think? :D Took me all of 2 hours to write this between my "research" and trying to babysit..NOT an easy thing to do at the same time .(aaaaanywho...) Review and let me know what you think so that I can grace you with more porn!)<strong>_  
><em>


End file.
